(not applicable)
(not applicable)
(not applicable)
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for contacting at least one electrical conductor.
2. Description of the Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
This object is accomplished according to the present invention.
The object of the invention comprises to further develop a device for contacting at least one electrical conductor in such way that a quickly and safely performable mounting by hand and electrical conductor contacting is accomplished with simple means without loseable small parts such as screws and to the like.
This object is accomplished according to the present invention by a heating conductor of a heating cable, characterized in that the end part (28) of the condductor (5, 6) is slidable into a channel (26) of an insulator piece (20) at an acute angle relative to the longitudinal axis (27) of the conductor (5, 6) and wherein a contact clamping cutting edge (15, 53) is staggered and substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis (27) at an acute angle pressable against the conductor (5, 6) in the region of the end part (28)